Bye Oscar!
Bye Oscar! is the seventh episode of the fifth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and one hundred and eleventh episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Bye George!. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Franklin (from Franklin) as Skarloey *Rabbit (from Franklin) as Rheneas *Oscar (from Sesame Street) as George *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward (cameo) *Mater (from Cars) as Butch (cameo) *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Orson (from Garfield/US Acres) as Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Grandpa Abe (from The Simpsons) as Duke (portrait; cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "One day, Oscar the Grouch was waiting for Bart to take him to a new workplace. Oscar was being rude to Franklin and Rabbit." Oscar: "You're just worn-out animals on worn-out roads!" Franklin: "You need rocks for your paths." Narrator: "Said Franklin." Franklin: "And we're helping you." Oscar: "I need to flatten little animals in the scrapyards." Narrator: "Retorted Oscar. Then, Bart arrived to take Oscar away. He was still rebelling." Oscar: "Roads are no good! Turn them into trash cans!" Narrator: "The animals were pleased to see him go." Franklin and Rabbit: "Grouches are rubbish! So good riddance!" Narrator: "They called. Oscar grumbled all the way to the old town. He was going to turn it into trash cans. When they arrived, Oscar was rude again." Oscar: "Bumpy ride on rotten roads. I'm glad it's over!" Bart: "So am I." Narrator: "Said Bart." Oscar: "Ha!" Narrator: "Huffed Oscar. Bart was still fuming when he met RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "What's up, Bart?" Bart: "It's Oscar. He makes me feel down." RS Mr. Conductor: "Just ignore him." Narrator: "Puffed RS Mr. Conductor. Oscar was now enjoying himself." Oscar: "Ripping up roads!" Narrator: "He chortled." Oscar: "What a life!" (RS Mr. Conductor whistles) Oscar: "What do you think of this, RS Mr. Conductor?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor took no notice. Oscar felt insulted." Oscar: "You're a useless blue puffball!" Narrator: "Said Oscar, but RS Mr. Conductor didn't hear." Oscar: "I'll show him who's boss!" Narrator: "At last, the workmen reached the level crossing." Workman: "What shall we do here?" Oscar: "Tear it up! Tarmac it!" Narrator: "Said Oscar. So they did, but not properly, and Oscar knew it too. Later, RS Mr. Conductor was traveling home on the same road. He was helping goombas deliver vegetables. The signalman had forgotten to warn his driver about the crossing." RS Mr. Conductor: "That's nice, we don't need to stop." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor happily." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Yes, we do." Narrator: "Called his driver. But it was too late." CRASH! Narrator: "Next day, Bart told Garfield all about Oscar." Garfield: "Ha!" Narrator: "Snorted Garfield." Garfield: "You're just a small boy. That's why he's rude to you. He wouldn't dare cause me any trouble!" Narrator: "Oscar had been taken to some yards to work. As he was chuffering about, Spike arrived with some goombas. Oscar was blocking his way, and a goomba was stuck on the main line." Spike: "Let me through!" Narrator: "Demanded Spike." Oscar: "I'm too busy! You'll just have to wait." Spike: "There's no time to wait. I must clear my goombas from the main road to let Garfield through!" Oscar: "Pah!" Narrator: " Said Oscar." Oscar: "Then he'll have to wait too!" Narrator: "Spike's Driver went to complain to the Stationmaster, but the Signalman had already switch the points and set the signal to allow Garfield to speed through. His passengers were singing his praises, and he was making express time." Garfield: "I'm the greatest! Just watch me fly by!" Narrator: "He whistled long and loud as he approached the station." (Garfield whistles) Narrator: "Suddenly, he saw a goomba on the road ahead." Garfield: "Get out of my way!" Narrator: "But the goomba wouldn't move." CRASH! Narrator: "Until Garfield forced it, by accident. Garfield was worried that Mayor Adam West would be cross. He was, but not with Garfield." Mayor Adam West: "Who ever caused this disturbance will have me to answer to." Narrator: "And he did, a few days later." RS Mr. Conductor: "Look who's here!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor. Oscar had been found out by Mayor West and punished. He looked miserable." Bart: "Now we'll have some peace at last!" Narrator: "Said Bart." Oscar: "I want to get rolling again, but I've got to wait a whole week till' I do." RS Mr. Conductor: "And then you'll be just as rude as ever. Eh, Oscar?" Narrator: "I hope not. Don't you?" Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes